


【安娜尊】Let's Talk About Love

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Suoh Mikoto, F/M, GB, Other, 成年Alpha安娜日Omega周防
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *成年Alpha安娜日Omega周防*GB！GB！GB！*女攻男受！女攻男受！女攻男受！





	【安娜尊】Let's Talk About Love

栉名安娜分化地有些晚，一般人在青春期时刻就会开始显示第二性征，安娜一直等到了成年。  
成年的安娜分化完成后刚睁开眼的一瞬就闻到了屋子里四处弥漫的草莓香甜的Omega气味。这是周防尊的信息素的味道，安娜还是第一次闻到。  
即使成年，安娜也是黏着老父亲要跟他睡一张床，尽管草薙出云反对，周防却并没明确地对安娜说不行，于是安娜就当作周防同意。  
周防还在睡梦中，眉紧紧地皱在一起好像做了什么噩梦。  
“尊……？”安娜纤细的手指摸了摸周防的脸颊，后者发出一声模糊黏腻的鼻音，信息素的味道变得更加浓厚。  
安娜是Alpha，她没有意识到自己的信息素侵占着整间屋子导致眼前这个Omega有些难受。栉名安娜有点被蛊惑了，也许是信息素，也许是自己早就想这么做了，安娜大着胆子凑过去吻上那张薄唇。  
Omega的甜味逐渐浓郁，鼻间萦绕着草莓味的气息，Alpha两只手捧着周防的脸有些笨拙地轻轻舔舐周防柔软的嘴唇。  
周防的表情变得更加难受起来，他感觉自己遭遇了梦魇，却又好像被鬼压床一样浑身无力动弹不得，挣扎着睁开眼睛看到近在咫尺的安娜的红色眼眸不免觉得有些安心，只是下一秒就感受到了极具侵略性的Alpha信息素，血腥味的信息素让他连抬手臂都软绵绵的，嘴唇上湿润的触感有些不真实，周防还没有完全清醒，他抬手摸了摸安娜的头。  
安娜看到周防醒了心里又惊又喜，舔吻的动作停了下来信息素却不受控制地溢出更多，抚摸自己发丝的手带着如同父亲般的温暖，安娜的确是把周防当作是父亲来看待，可又不止是父亲，不想和他止步于父女，因为安娜爱着周防尊。  
“尊……你喜欢我吗？”  
不知道她为什么问这个问题的周防有些茫然，却又很诚实地回答她：“嗯，喜欢。”  
这种喜欢是当作亲人的喜欢，安娜清楚。  
“那么……你爱我吗？”安娜撒娇般继续舔吻周防的嘴唇，周防这下子清楚发生了什么，安娜分化完成了，是Alpha，而自己是Omega，安娜很有可能信息素不受控制在本能的驱使下想要与自己亲密接触。  
初生的Alpha的信息素过于强烈连周防都难以招架，脑子昏昏沉沉的，下身逐渐起了反应。  
“安……娜……”周防剧烈地喘息着却又吸入了更多属于安娜的信息素。  
“尊爱我吗？”安娜白皙的娇嫩脸蛋有些绯红，本能地探出粉红的舌头进入周防的口中与他的纠缠在一起。  
青涩的接吻，不如说安娜只是在本能地舔着周防口腔里的每一寸，周防又不好拒绝只得由着眼前这位青涩的Alpha在自己口中搅动起更多唾液。  
Alpha情动了，她一路舔吻着，粉嫩的舌尖沿着周防的嘴唇、脖子、锁骨来到胸部，留下一条窄窄的泛着水光的痕迹。安娜掀起周防的衣服下摆将乳粒含在口中用舌尖轻轻地拨弄。  
安娜记得草薙出云还开玩笑说自己是被周防的奶养大的，周防的胸那么大是因为里面全是奶水，当时周防还瞪了他一眼让他别教坏安娜，此刻安娜总算是吃到了老父亲的奶。  
周防怕自己会伤到安娜也就不敢乱动，虽说Alpha具有强烈攻击性的信息素早就已经让他下身湿透开始本能地顺从着想要获得更多快感。  
安娜的个头和周防比起来还是有些娇小，刚成年的女性Alpha将充血挺立的乳首舔得湿漉漉的，接着继续挪动身体往下挪到周防腿间，Omega还残存着一丝理智：“安娜……先等等……”  
“没关系的……”安娜把周防的裤子扯下来，勃起的粗大性器从内裤里弹了出来，安娜有些被吓到了，紧接着有些失落，自己明明是Alpha，可是看大小似乎还是比不过周防的……  
周防无声地摸了摸她的头，虽然被当做女儿来看待的安娜看到自己的私密处是很羞耻，眼下他也想清楚了，既然安娜需要的话，那么就满足她吧。  
安娜蹭了蹭周防的手掌渐渐觉得安心下来，她并不知道如何才能抚慰他，双手的话可以吗？带着些许试探小巧的手握上挺立着的柱身，估计是被人触碰让周防感受到了刺激，况且还是位Alpha，生殖器更加胀大了几分，生殖腔则流出了更多粘液。  
少女的手法很生涩，不如说她也很羞耻，可是一想到这样会让周防感觉很舒服就稍微卖力起来。周防的喘息声断断续续地，他喑哑着声音指点安娜：“安娜……可以稍微……用力一点……”  
“这、这样吗？”她稍微再握紧了些许，听到周防短促的呻吟声不免心跳漏了一拍。“尊这样会舒服吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……”周防鼓励着安娜，氤氲着水汽的鎏金色眼眸映照着这位Alpha的身影，眸中似乎带着份渴求。“安娜……可以……含住吗……？”  
对着自己女儿说这种事还真有点像变态，安娜脸上闪过一丝羞涩回了一句：“如果尊想让我含住的话……”说着低头努力张开口将周防的性器含入嘴中。  
安娜的嘴有些小，将龟头整个含入后也就只能再往下含住一些，努力地想要全部吞进口中可是根本吃不进去，结果一不小心含得有些深了猛地有些干呕，喉咙深处剧烈收缩刺激地周防一时精关失守，安娜被突然射在口中的白浊呛到了本能地咳了几声却猛地用手捂住自己的嘴。  
周防有些自责起身安抚着安娜：“安娜？没事吧？抱歉……那个……吐在我手里吧。”在安娜嘴边摊开手示意她把精液吐出来，安娜摇了摇头仰头咽了下去。  
周防很是惊讶地看着她。安娜擦了擦嘴边溢出来的白浊朝周防伸出手：“尊的所有我都想要……尊会觉得我很贪心吗？”  
轻柔地将她揽进怀里：“……并不会。”  
“尊爱我吗？”安娜澄澈的眼睛望着他。  
周防轻轻地啄吻安娜的嘴唇柔声回应她：“啊……我爱你……”  
年长的Omega轻轻吮咬着Alpha红润的嘴唇，轻巧灵活的舌耐心地指导着安娜要如何与自己的勾缠在一起，安娜面色绯红，逐渐觉得有些氧气不足发出些轻微的喘息声，周防的舌头从她的口腔里退出来扯断一根黏连的唾液丝。  
经验不足的Alpha双手在周防的身上游移却又不知道该怎么排解内心的欲望，周防的手掌小心地从裙摆下探入，手指勾开内裤握住Alpha勃起来的性器。  
周防的手掌很温暖，安娜既觉得害羞又觉得兴奋，原本胀得难受的下身此刻像是得到了安抚，舒服的酥麻感沿着脊椎一路窜至大脑。  
“尊……尊……”手指紧紧地抓着周防的胳膊声音颤抖起来。  
周防“嗯”了一声轻轻浅浅地亲吻着安娜的额头、眉眼、脸颊。  
Alpha的生殖器已经变得极为硬挺，周防为了让安娜方便进来手指绕到身后自行扩张，生殖腔分泌出粘稠的淫液扩张起来并不费事，手指黏糊糊地在内壁推挤着壁肉好让穴口放松，耳畔充斥着淫靡的“咕啾咕啾”的水声，觉得差不多了打开双腿手指分开粉嫩的穴口，眼角泛着些嫣红：“进来吧……安娜。”  
安娜在本能的驱使下握住下身的柱身轻轻松松地挤了进去，才刚刚进去湿热的甬道内壁就热情地绞了上来，Alpha第一次体会到这种由最原始的欲望所带来的快感，而Omega是第一次被人进入，虽说信息素分泌过多进入了发情期减缓了疼痛，可被异物入侵依然有些不好受。  
年轻气盛的Alpha与周防十指相交努力地追寻着快感在这具身体里冲撞进出。即使有着体型差，Alpha的强势与力量依然冲撞地周防脑子晕晕乎乎的，呻吟声悉数被撞得粉碎，甜腻的草莓味信息素从腺体处分泌出来，搅动着安娜的大脑也变得不甚明晰起来。  
自己喜欢的人不仅在尽力包容着自己的性器与冲撞，更在快感的冲击下用泛红的眼眸看着自己仰起头来和自己接吻，仅仅只是这样安娜就觉得全身的血液都沸腾起来冲向下体，第一次发情的Alpha感觉自己都快要射在里面了。  
“尊……”安娜俯下身与他接吻，两人的嘴唇黏合在一起，从周防这里时不时泄出一两声黏腻的鼻音，几乎快要耗尽双方的氧气才终于分开，而周防还没从刚才猛烈的吻中缓过神就被顶得叫出了声，喑哑的呻吟声刺激着耳膜，快感在体内如同海浪翻滚一浪一浪地让他有些无所适从。  
安娜此刻已经适应了这幅状态，渐渐得心应手起来，每次抽插都精准地碾过体内敏感的腺体刺激地周防一阵又一阵痉挛。  
张口咬上周防的脖颈，然而这样的体位她很难咬到Omega后颈处的腺体，有些不愉快地用尖尖的虎牙在周防的颈侧留下红红的牙印。  
随着音调的陡然拔高，周防咬紧下唇身体痉挛一阵最后射了出来，绞紧的后穴刺激着安娜也将白浊射在周防体内。  
只是有些可惜，并没有顶到周防的子宫里。  
安娜觉得很是疲累，躺在周防怀里双手揽住周防的脖子：“尊……”  
“……嗯……”周防环住她的腰努力平复着呼吸。  
“尊，我可以标记你吗？”  
“……”周防不知道该怎么回答她只好轻轻吻了吻她的额头。“你想标记我？”  
点了点头：“嗯。”  
周防无奈地叹息一声：“好，那就标记。”  
安娜眼里流露出些欣喜的神色，起身咬上周防的后颈：“尊，我爱你。”  
“啊……我也爱你。”

fin.


End file.
